yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion
July 2, 2004 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion is the third Yu-Gi-Oh! game for PC. It is also the final game of the Power of Chaos game series. The game features 771 cards, including 234 new cards and 466 cards which were introduced in the previous two games of the series. This game features Yugi's friend Joey Wheeler as the opponent and typically urban themed menus and fields. The game also adds new dueling choices, new dueling options and more Decks for the opponent, making this the Power of Chaos game with the most content. The cards from the previous two games, if installed, are included. New game features include a ranked difficulty for the computer opponent, denoted by a star gauge in the Duel menu, which ranks from 1 star to 9. As you win duels, the difficulty increases, and the opponent swaps his Deck for a more potent one every time this happens. Later difficulty levels (8-9) allow the opponent to use different Decks in that same level. Losing consecutive duels results in decreased difficulty for the first time in Power of Chaos games. Other options include allowing the opponent to use cards from the previous two games, increasing the difficulty. Also, the option to make many Limited cards Forbidden is given, making the game more balanced. One other new addition to the game is that when you win cards that you already have, you may have a choice of getting different cards, or keep the ones you've earned. This can only be done when every card you win in a match or one card in a single duel is a common card, not new. Last, you can also duel a friend via LAN or via Gameranger. Tutorials (To be written) Decks Joey's quotes Theses quotes your opponent use during the game. Quote 1: Joey Wheeler doesn’t take a back seat to nobody! It’s time to duel! Quote 2: Come and bring it! I’ll take ya on anytime anyplace! Quote 3: Listen up, a true duelist doesn’t back off from nobody cuz only cowards don’t stand up to a challenge! You betta come strong cuz it’s time to duel! Tie: It’s a tie! If you wanna duel me again, name the time and place and I’ll be there Your loss: Quote 1: Look buddy, you gotta work harder and put yourself into the deck! Once you learn all about the heart of the cards, I can guarantee that you’ll win. Quote 2: Let me give ya some advice. I didn’t win cuz I’m the number one duelist in da world I won cuz you stink. Quote 3: Duelist extraordinaire Joey Wheeler’s battles have only just begun! Your win: Quote 1: Hey hey! Gimme one more match! I know I can beat ya this time! Quote 2: Arrrrrrrgh! Quote 3: Argh! Man, I got totally whooped! But I’m never gonna quit as long As I got my whole future ahead-ame. During duel: Quote 1: Alright! With this, victory is in the bag! Quote 2: This card used to be one of my opponent’s precious cards. Note: Refers to cards that Joey got from opponents in the anime. Quote 3: Yeah! This is the card I’ve been waiting for! Quote 4: I offer two of my monsters on the field as a tribute! Note: For monsters with 7 or 8 stars. Quote 5: I offer my monster as a tribute! Note: For monsters with 5 or 6 stars. Quote 6: I summon my Red-eyes black dragon! Quote 7: I summon Insect queen! Quote 8: I summon Jinzo! Quote 9: Oh-Kay! I offer two monsters as a tribute! Note: For Fusion Summon, although there's a mispell here. Quote 10: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand FUSION! Note: For fusion monsters only. Quote 11: As a thousand years pass by, my legendary dragon become smarter and stronger! I summon Thousand Dragon! Quote 12: Hohoho, wait a sec, I’m gonna activate dis! Note: Trap cards only. Quote 13: I ain’t gonna get taken down that easy! Quote 14: TA-DAAA! I activate my handy-dandy Kunai with Chain! My monster’s attack points increase by 500 points! Quote 15: Hehehehe-he! Quote 16: I was waiting for you to do that! Quote 17: HA! I don’t mean to brag, but my skills are perfect! Quote 18: Oh no! What am I gonna do?! It’s all over! Just kidding, I activate my trap! Quote 19: I activate my spell card! Note: Quotes 15-18 are used when you do something that triggers a trap/magic card. Quote 20: Dark Hole! Quote 21: Change of Heart! Quote 22: Monster Reborn! Quote 23: Trap Hole! Quote 24: I activate Mirror Force! Quote 25: CHAIN! Quote 26: I’ll just go along and set this little card here. Let me give you a little hint. Better be careful, cause this card’s a trap. Note: After Joey’s skill advances once the odds of this being true decrease from 100% to about 50%. Quote 27: I end my turn! Quote 28: I’m gonna resurrect a monster from the graveyard! Quote 29: It feels soooooooo good to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat! Quote 30: Uuugh! Note: When he takes damage. Quote 31: Uhhhhh... NO! Note: When you destroy one of his good monsters. Quote 32: A! Not too shabby, but you ain’t gonna beat me with those lame attacks! Note: From attack damage of 0 to 1450. Quote 33: Whoah! Man, that was close... Too close! Note: When his LP are low. Quote 34: Aaaaa! I better think of something fast, I’m running outta options! Note: When his LP are low. Quote 35: Uaaaaaaaaaah! Note: When he takes big damage. Quote 36: I’m changing it to attack position! Quote 37: I’m switching it to defence position! Quote 38: Flip summon! Quote 39: Flip! Quote 40: Hehe! Your attack triggered my effect! Quote 41: The effect’s gonna activate at the same time! Quote 42: My Field Spell card activates! Quote 43: No way! A trap!? Quote 44: You’re gonna tribute summon!? Quote 45: Oh, oh! This looks bad! Quote 46: A Special Summon!? Quote 47: No! A Fusion! Quote 48: Nieeeee! Quote 49: Wha! Can’t be! Note: Quote 48 is used when you activate a Spell Card and Quote 49 is used when you Special Summon a monster. Quote 50: Gonna have to risk it all I summon Time Wizard! Quote 51: I summon Rocket Warrior! Quote 52: I summon Alligator Sword! Quote 53: I summon Panther Warrior! Quote 54: Say bye-bye to all your trap cards cause I’m summoning Jinzo! Note: Jinzo renders every trap card worthless. Quote 55: I hope Lady Luck is on my side I activate Graceful Dice! Quote 56: I activate Scapegoat! Quote 57: This card's gonna turn the tables, Shield and Sword! Quote 58: Hehehehehe! You fell right into my trap, I activate Giant Trunade! Quote 59: It’s all or nothing, I activate Skull Dice! Quote 60: Voila! I bet you didn’t think I was gonna activate this Graverobber. Quote 61: Take this! I activate Magic Arm Shield! Quote 62: Ooooo, YEAH! Copycat’s effect activated! Now, which monster should I choose? Shortcut Parameters Here are some undocumented (case-sensitive) shortcut parameters that you can use. They may be used in the following manner: * Click Start. * Click Run. * Type in the program path with the flag(s) (i.e."C:\Program Files\KONAMI\Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos JOEY THE PASSION\joey_pc.exe"-fps). The quotes are necessary for Windows to handle the spaces. * Press Enter. * -Lspa --------------------- Game text is Spanish. * -Lita --------------------- Game text is Italian. * -Lfra --------------------- Game text is French. * -Lger --------------------- Game text is German. * -Leng --------------------- Game text is English. * -Ljpn --------------------- Game text is Japanese. * -fps ---------------------- FPS tracker appears in upper-left corner * -speedy ---------------------- Faster animations * -e --------------------- Use software emulation for rendering * -h --------------------- Use hardware rendering * -nosound --------------------- Disable game sound * -win --------------------- Run in windowed mode * -16 --------------------- Run in full screen 16 bit color mode * -24 --------------------- Run in full screen 24 bit color mode * -32 --------------------- Run in full screen 32 bit color mode Trivia *The game's cover contains Alligator's Sword Dragon, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Graceful Dice, Graverobber, Panther Warrior, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Rocket Warrior, Scapegoat, and Skull Dice - all signature cards of Joey Wheeler used prominently throughout the game. Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion